Key Change
by Isica
Summary: Dawn is an adult now, but she cannot change the past. Especially a past like hers. When it all catches up, it's time for the Key to embrace the Key.
1. Chapter 1

Key Change

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Nothing, I tell you.

 **Note:** I never read the comics. So this just follows series 7.

/

If Dawn was honest with herself, it probably began soon after the flight from Sunnydale. They flew to England, got settled in one of the expansive Watcher's Council safe houses and while the other members of the Scooby gang started a Slayer and Watcher training school, Buffy packed Dawn off to the best boarding school she could afford so Dawn had the opportunity to get some decent grades and finish high school.

And Dawn loved it. The high stress environment she'd lived in during her time in Sunnydale was not exactly conducive to education but she discovered she was secretly an academic at heart. Dawn left school at eighteen with excellent grades, a place at university and a gap year in front of her.

Despite being desperate to start university, Dawn made an adult decision to take a break. Just because her ties to the supernatural world had weakened during her time at school, she knew she would always be a target. Occasionally Buffy would email her at school and include the line "our former friend" just to remind Dawn how mortal all her friends were. So she deferred her university start by a year and intended to spend the time practising her self-defence, deciphering of ancient texts (ever since she'd seen Sumerian, she'd fallen in love with the language) and mastering meditation.

The last one was a secret. After coming to England, the reaction set in and many of the group started suffering from nightmares. For a time, it wasn't at all uncommon for people to huddle together, hollow-eyed from exhaustion or hear screaming around the house. Dawn got them too. But while the new slayers eventually overcame their dreams, she did not. It was one reason why she'd studied so hard at school; when she was exhausted, the nightmares didn't come.

And hers were slightly different. Most of the dreams the others had dealt with the bad times in Sunnydale. When Dawn dreamt, she saw fire and madness and worshippers and _pressing_ all through a green haze.

It had been bad over the last holidays. Dawn had confided in Willow, omitting the details and the witch had been the one to suggest deferring university and returning home for a year. She'd further offered to teach Dawn the meditations, something Dawn readily accepted.

At the beginning of her year off, Dawn spent the first few weeks relaxing and waiting for her A-level results. After picking up her spotless grades and confirming with the university that she would see them next year, Buffy and Dawn took a brief holiday together for the first time ever, then returned to England. Buffy was working as a teaching assistant in a nearby school in addition to her duties as Chief Slayer so she had the time to spend with Dawn, especially as Faith was willing to share the workload.

After the summer had ended Buffy went back to work and Dawn started her studies. She went to classes with the slayers, who treated her well in deference to her relative lack of strength and her role in the Battle of Sunnydale. She studied with Giles, who relished the chance to teach at least one Summers girl and poured knowledge into her. She spent time with Xander, who'd moved out of the Slayer school and was doing quite well for himself running a construction business an hour's drive away. And she started learning how to meditate with Willow.

It was only about three months' in to their work that Dawn told Willow, in strictest confidence, about the nature of the nightmares. Willow immediately suggested some techniques she'd used on other slayers.

'We're going to start by sitting and relaxing,' she said gently. 'Now, close your eyes and pull up the image of the dream in your mind. Remember, no matter how real it feels, you are awake and you control it.'

Dawn obediently shut her eyes and looked at the madness before her.

'Now,' Willow said, 'For each act of hate you see, change it. Turn a vampire into a stake. Put out the fire with water. Go on.'

Dawn tried. She really did. She got no further than the water when she saw her reflection.

She was green. She was pure green energy.

The memories of that phrase surged forward – _Tara, Glory, running, sacrifice_ – and Dawn choked. Distantly she heard Willow say her name as she rolled forward and opened her eyes.

As their eyes connected though, Dawn definitely heard Willow gasp.

'Your eyes,' the witch said as she conjured up a mirror. Dawn looked, half afraid but already accepting what she'd see.

Her eyes were no longer brown, but green.

/

/

 **Review please!** More chapters coming soon. And in Britain, A-Levels are the exams taken at eighteen. These are the criteria most universities will judge us on.


	2. Chapter 2: Of Energy and Potatoes

Key Change

 **Disclaimer:** As before.

 **Chapter 2:** Of Energy and Potatoes.

/

After the Slayer school had got over the initial shock and the usual searching but failing to find any way to turn them back was over, everything returned to normal and Dawn got used to her new eyes. Actually she thought they were rather pretty, being a beautiful deep green which seemed to change shade with the light.

Willow was the most concerned. The others believed it was a magic spell gone awry, but Willow, practically a goddess of witchcraft, knew no magic was involved in this. And it scared her. Dawn was different somehow. She needed to know why.

A couple of months later, things changed again. 'Willow, can you call up a portal to send this demon home?' Buffy asked. The demon hadn't done anything, he'd simply got lost, wandered through a portal and emerged in their dimension. He meant no harm, and been rescued by one of the older slayers, who'd brought him to Buffy.

'Of course,' Willow agreed and began to chant in the room specially designed for this purpose. The group watched her. Occasionally she needed extra energy, and those in the room stayed willingly.

As the flickering beginnings of a portal started in front of her, Dawn felt a tug. The images were beginning to flood her head again – no, memories – and she felt every rip, every tear that the witch was making through the dimension walls. Didn't the witch know there was an art to doing this? It was like she was using a hacksaw instead of a scalpel. It hurt. She remembered. She remembered _everything_.

'Willow, stop,' Dawn said quietly but the witch ignored her. 'Willow, stop!'

Willow kept chanting, absorbed in her spell. Dawn, now absorbed in her turn, walked forward, through the nascent portal which dissolved around her and threw Willow out of the circle. To the group's astonishment, she brought her fists up then pulled them apart. The portal opened instantly. The grateful demon stepped through and Dawn dropped her arms, closing it before studying the ground. The room was silent.

'Dawn?' Buffy stepped towards her sister hesitantly. 'Dawnie, what did you do?'

Dawn brought her head up and her green glowing eyes stared straight at her sister. 'The witch butchers my walls. She will not do so again. I am the guardian of dimensions. I am the Key.'

'I butchered your walls?' Willow said from her position on the ground. 'But how-?'

'You show no delicacy towards the walls I have established between dimensions,' Dawn rounded on Willow. 'You hack at them with your magic. You show no subtlety in creating doorways. I have locked you out witch. You will never again be permitted to interfere with dimensional walls.'

Willow looked stunned. Giles tried to make sense of everything he had just seen. 'Are you still Dawn?' he asked. 'Or is she gone and we are only speaking to the Key?' Next to him, Buffy looked at her Watcher in horror, before back at her sister.

'I am always Dawn,' Dawn replied, calm now and with her eyes returned to simple green, 'but my true nature has woken up and entwined around it. I am Dawn and I am the Key. I remember my life before you and the powers I have.'

'You have powers?' Giles questioned.

'I am the guardian of dimensions. I create and maintain the walls between them, yet I can move through them at my will. I can summon and destroy portals. My true form was confined to this vessel, but now I can transform. But none of this makes me any less your sister Buffy,' Dawn said simply.

'Can you leave her?' Buffy asked, already knowing the answer.

'No. The Key and Dawn can't be separated. We are one being. I made myself into Dawn because events had to play out. But my nature can never be fully suppressed. I suppressed myself long enough that I would re-emerge when my vessel was adult.'

'I knew it!' cried Willow suddenly. 'I knew your eyes weren't the result of a spell. It just wasn't possible!'

'Wait, events had to play out?' Buffy asked sceptically. 'You became human just to let Glory almost destroy the world, kill me and assist in obliterating the Slayer line?'

'I had to play my role in events, just as you do,' Dawn answered.

'Did the Powers that Be order you to be such an obnoxious sister?' Buffy smiled.

Dawn snorted. 'I don't work for the Powers. Or Evil,' she added quickly. 'I am beyond them. And in my natural state, I am neutral.'

'I don't understand,' Buffy said.

Dawn smiled at her mortal sister. 'You can't, so don't worry. All you need to understand is that I am the Key. I am whole again.'

'Whole?' Giles asked.

'When the monks,' Dawn shuddered, ' _pressed_ me into this form they cut me apart from myself. The "Dawn side", if you like, became an avatar for me and my Key side was just the compressed energy in my blood. Now they are joined up, as they should be.'

'So what happens now?' Willow asked.

'Firstly, I want your promise you will never try to get around the lock on your spells,' Dawn said angrily. 'If I catch you doing so, I will throw you into a hell dimension where no amount of magic can save you.' Then, in a completely different tone of voice she said, 'After that I might make some food and visit Xander. What about you?'

Buffy looked at this new sister, and realised that she didn't really know her at all. 'Someone has to stay with you,' she ruled. 'Until we know you're not going to destroy Willow for practising magic.'

Dawn turned a hurt look towards Buffy, who regretted her statement immediately. But before she could smooth things over, Dawn spoke. 'And what makes you think you could contain me anyway?' she asked, as she turned into green energy and disappeared.

A scream at the other end of the building sent the group running towards the kitchen, where they found one of the new slayers stood in a corner staring at Dawn, who was unconcernedly making a jacket potato. The sheer absurdity of this was too much for Giles; the greatest and oldest being in the room staring at a microwave timer while a slayer cowered in fear. He burst out laughing and went over to Dawn. 'Is there another potato left?' he said.

'Sure,' Dawn answered. 'Knock yourself out.'

And this is how Rupert Giles, the last of the Old Watchers, sat down to a jacket potato with the Key.

/

/

Wasn't actually expecting the end of that chapter. Will probably write one more, just to wrap it up. In the meantime, please review!


	3. Chapter 3: My Mortal Sister

Key Change

 **Disclaimer:** As before.

 **Chapter 3:** My Mortal Sister

/

Buffy couldn't reconcile herself to the fact that at least part of the sister she knew and loved was essentially dead. She'd overheard Dawn make reference to "my mortal sister" earlier in the day and it just brought forward too many emotions.

It had only been a week since the Key had re-emerged and Buffy seemed to be the only one who was struggling with it. Giles had accepted it almost immediately, as did Xander when the Key went to pay him a visit. The two had always been close. Apparently, due to her sacrifice in Sunnydale, Anya's slate had been wiped clean and her soul was residing in heaven, just another dimension to the Key. She'd allowed Anya to temporarily cross over and Xander had finally said goodbye properly. The energy in Dawn's body could do no wrong to Xander. He believed that she wouldn't hurt anyone and treated her as he had always done.

But Buffy couldn't do that. When Giles had remonstrated with her she pointed out that the Key was a threat; it was powerful and should be monitored. It was her job to monitor threats. But Giles merely asked how she was intending to stop an immortal guardian of dimensions who could teleport through them at will.

Two hours after this conversation, the Key had referred to her as mortal. At first it had stung, hell yes she was mortal, in fact her second death had been to stop Dawn dying! But the phrase kept cycling round her head and she'd retreated to her room to ponder.

"My mortal sister." The Key was formed in the beginning, and would be there at the end. But Dawn was made of Buffy's blood. Or was she? Had the Key given Buffy her blood or energy at conception so that at the correct time they could be bound to each other? And if so, was Buffy even a person, or just an extension of the Key?

The Key (Buffy didn't call her Dawn, she didn't believe Dawn existed any more), had stated that she was still going to finish her gap year and then go to university. Buffy was contemplating calling and cancelling Dawn's place. Since Dawn was gone, the Key had no right to it.

If Buffy was truly, truly honest with herself, it was the word "mortal" that bugged her more than anything else. One day, Buffy would die. She'd accepted that. But Dawn, if she actually was part of the Key, would live forever. She would watch everything die around her, probably already had, for millennia. Maybe she'd leave this plane, and exist as energy somewhere with other immortals.

Buffy didn't know what to do. If Dawn was dead, the vessel for the Key had to leave. Buffy wouldn't keep her here. On the other hand, her knowledge, if she chose to share it, would be invaluable. But if the Key was telling the truth and Dawn and the Key were one...she just didn't know that she could ever view her the same way again.

There was a knock on her door and it opened to reveal the Key. 'Would you mind turning it down a bit?' she asked. 'You've been broadcasting your angst so loudly I can't concentrate.'

'Broadcasting my angst?' Buffy repeated incredulously. 'So now you're invading my mind.'

'It's the bloodlink,' the Key explained. 'Ever since the re-fusion, I can feel your strong emotions. And you never could hide your feelings.'

Buffy stood in front of her sister – _no, the Key,_ – 'So that gives you the right to eavesdrop, does it?' she glared.

'I can't read your thoughts,' the immortal answered. 'Just hear your emotions. And this angsty stuff is getting boring. So let's end it. Say it.'

Buffy was caught off-guard. 'What?' she asked.

'Whatever it is you've been wanting to say since I became the Key again.' Dawn replied. 'You avoid me, you won't say my name-'

'What is your name?' Buffy asked, now angry. 'Because it probably isn't Dawn. Dawn's a modern name, and the Key is ancient. You stand there using a made-up name for a made-up person, who died so you could come back and now you walk around in her shell. Dawn is dead; she died for you so stop leaping on her achievements, use your own name, and stop pretending to be my sister.'

The Summers girls stared at each other as Buffy's voice died away. The Key took a deep breath.

'My name is Dawn,' she said. 'It is the only name I've ever been given, the only name I've ever used. In the past, I was addressed only as the Key, _La Kia_ was the most common form. My personality is immortal; when the monks pressed me that personality was separated from the power and named Dawn. It has never changed and never will. I believe a sample of your blood was obtained and used to create this vessel shape, hence the bloodlink. If it was tested, my human DNA would match yours. I have an empath bond with you now too, so I need you not to broadcast so loudly, if you can.'

Buffy listened, stunned, then punched her sister in the face.

With a strength that effortlessly overpowered the Slayer, the Key pinned her to the wall, her eyes glowed green and a haze of green energy shot from one face to another.

Buffy gasped as she saw the bloodlink between them pulsing. She saw flashes of images of her and Dawn throughout their lives (the real bit, not the fake memories). And she saw the pain the Key went through to get to her, the faked capture by the monks, the excruciating pain of being ripped in two and pressed into a manufactured vessel, being injected with her blood in order to bind them together. The Key broke them out of the haze and Buffy sagged to the floor. The Key looked at her.

'I would prefer to stay here,' she said. 'You're the only family I have. In any dimension. But if I have to leave, I will go away until it is time to return to my studies.' And she walked towards the door.

'Dawn,' Buffy started.

Dawn turned round. 'I'm sorry,' Buffy said. 'You're wiser than I am. You've had the time to be. I am so used to protecting you I can't get my head round the fact you don't need it now. It feels like the Dawn I knew is dead, and you're an alternative version of her.'

Dawn looked sorrowful. 'You want me to leave, don't you?' she said. It was not a question.

'I shouldn't, but yes,' Buffy said, as Dawn clutched her head and doubled over. Before Buffy could react, the Key opened a portal right in front of her. Out stepped a glowing Joyce Summers, looking absolutely furious.

'BUFFY ANNE SUMMERS! What on earth do you think you are doing?' she yelled at the astonished slayer, who remained rigid on the floor. 'Apologise to your sister right now!'

'Why do I need to...' Buffy managed before her mother started again.

'You would kick your sister out of the house, away from her only family? She's our blood Buffy, she's Dawn! When are you going to realise this? I've been watching you and I am ashamed!'

'Stop this!' Buffy shouted at the Key. 'This isn't fair!'

'You think she could stop me? I'm your mother and you will listen to what I have to say!' The ghost of Joyce Summers would have been enjoying this, if she wasn't so angry. 'So Dawn gained a bit of extra knowledge and some magic, it doesn't stop her being Dawn. If you even think about making her leave, I will haunt you from now until the day you die, missy!'

Dawn groaned again, and the two women looked round.

'Bloodlink,' Dawn said briefly. 'Broadcasting.'

Joyce turned back to her eldest daughter, who was now standing in front of her. 'There is nothing else to say,' she said, much calmer now. 'Dawn is still Dawn, and you need to see that. I have to go. They wouldn't allow me much time. Stay together, both of you. I love you.' And she stepped back through the portal, which the Key closed with a blink.

'Love you too Mom,' Buffy and Dawn whispered together. They looked at each other, and Dawn left the room before her sister could say a word. Buffy shook herself, and raced after her.

She found her in her room, flinging clothes into a suitcase. 'Dawn, you're not going anywhere,' Buffy announced.

'I will not stay here to become your information source,' Dawn replied. 'Because that's how a Slayer mind thinks. What's my strategic value?'

'No, you will stay here because Mom was right,' Buffy said. 'I acted terribly. And I'm sorry. Everyone else is allowed to possess special gifts and I'm fine with it, but when you came into yours I was a jerk. You can do what you want. Stay or go. It's your choice.'

'Then I'll stay. For now,' Dawn said. 'But I'm still taking that university place. And then I'll come back for holidays. But you need to know now. The stakes have changed. I'm a neutral. I won't use my powers for your side, and I won't participate in battle. However, I don't need to be defended either, so that should ease your mind. Any who strike at me will be dealt with by me.'

'Fine,' said Buffy. 'And what about your name? Do you prefer Dawn or _La Kia_?'

'My name is Dawn. I am _La Kia_.'

/

/

 **THE END**

Finished! I hope you liked it. I would like to see some reviews on this, so **please review!**


	4. Chapter 4: Epilogue

Key Change

 **Disclaimer:** As before.

 **Chapter 4:** Epilogue

1 January 2141

Today is the eightieth anniversary of my sister's death. Buffy Anne Andrews, née Summers died on 1 January 2061 at the age of seventy-nine, surrounded by the Slayers she helped create, her husband James and her children and grandchildren.

I was there too, looking somewhat out of place. Buffy had aged as a mortal should, but even though I had changed my appearance over the years, I looked as young as Buffy did when she first met me.

Even though we had fallen out over the years, she was still grateful I was there. There were things she found hard to forgive, such as the Slayer massacre of 2040 when twenty died. I was nearby, but the rule of neutrality forbade me to interfere. My sister did not speak to me for two years.

Mr Giles died in 2035. Although he had pledged his soul to the now-dead Eyghon, I managed to plead his case to the immortals who judge the dead souls. Giles was granted exemption and resides in Heaven. During the last few years of his life, he lived with Buffy and her family. She looked after him as he had her, and it smoothed down many of her rough edges.

Both Willow and Xander died within days of each other. In truth I think they never wanted it any other way. Both had married and moved back to America, living in San Francisco and Chicago respectively. Xander's construction empire became international, and he eventually left behind the supernatural day-to-day fighting. We met up a lot.

Willow's wife was a Slayer and she ran the San Francisco hub. Although they decided not to have children, they were devoted godparents to each of Xander's three.

Faith lived for the slaying life and never settled down. She was one of the ones killed in 2040. Officially she'd retired and shouldn't have been fighting, but it was only supposed to be a training exercise with no demons. She left behind a daughter, who inherited her mother's Slayer blood. Hope Lehane, at thirty-four years old, avenged her mother by obliterating the tribe of demons who participated in the massacre. Hope's granddaughter still keeps in touch. She's called Faith.

And I?

I went to university, and worked in a variety of jobs translating texts. No one really questioned my age or lack of it; anti-aging treatments advanced a lot in this period so I was fine. I promised myself I would at least stay in this dimension until the people I knew were dead, then I would move on.

After Buffy's death I stayed here. James knew my true nature; his sister was a slayer and had introduced him to Buffy. When he died I buried him next to Buffy and visited Angel, Spike and Illyria for a while. Illyria had always treated me with respect; my true nature had never been hidden from her. She understood being in one vessel too; except she'd consumed the resident soul inside hers.

The four of us ran through the worlds for fifty years. I explored dimensions through the eyes of vampires, and Illyria and I bonded over their excitement.

I had many partners over the years. I reasoned that once I left for the immortal plane, it was unlikely I would return for some time, if ever. I wished to take while I could. I lived with the last one for thirty years after leaving Angel and his group; I changed my appearance to mimic his aging so he would never know my true status.

And now he is dead. It is time for me to leave this existence now and join the others. The Slayer line continues, Glorificus is dead and I have served my purpose.

Today is a new dawn.

/

/

Okay, this is the actual end now. Thank you for reading. Please review.


End file.
